


I Love You

by NotSoHot01



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoHot01/pseuds/NotSoHot01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hollstein doing the... we all know what! No words need to be add. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

Laura took a deep breath. Carmilla connected their lips again, slightly licking the blonds bottom one - asking for permission. Without hesitation Laura opened her mouth wider letting the vampire’s tongue in.  
The sensation was so good that a quiet moan escaped her lips. Carmilla pulled her body closer to her bare one - leaving almost no space between them. One of her hands was on Laura’s cheek - caressing it gently with her thumb - the other one was loosely wrapped around her girlfriend’s waist.  
Laura was running her smaller hands all over Carmilla’s naked body - from the back of her neck, down to her toned stomach and stopping at the curve of her thigh.  
Carmilla slightly pulled back, giving Laura another opportunity to breath, and instead pressed her lips to the girl’s neck. The blond still not recovered from their previous activities ended up panting even more.  
Camilla smirked and kissed the warm skin few more times before making her way up. When their lips were only centimeters away she whispered: ”Are you okay, cupcake?”.  
"Not so.. sure about… this.. - the blond gasped - but don’t.. stop” - another smirk appeared on Carmilla’s lips.  
"Your wish is my command" - she simply said before crushing their lips together. The kiss was sweet. Not like the other’s they shared that night.  
Carmilla - not breaking the kiss - rolled on top of Laura and placed herself between her legs. She put one of her hands on the girl’s hip - making small circles with her fingers. Laura let out another muffled moan.  
The vampire loved the power she had over her. She loved how simply - with just a touch or a kiss - she could make her moan. She loved the fact that she was the cause of these moans.  
After few seconds she broke the kiss and focused on the girl’s neck again - easily finding Laura’s weak spot and sucking on it. The reaction was immediate.  
”Carm..” - Laura panted, the rest of Carmilla’s name transformed into a loud moan. The vampire’s hand - previously attached to Laura’s hipbone - was slowly making its way down, stopping when it reached its destination. Carmilla slipped her long fingers through the girl’s damp folds. Laura sharply took a breath.  
Carmilla - never really being into foreplay and not wanting her girlfriend to wait any longer - slipped one finger in, causing another,this time louder,moan out of her. She sweetly kissed her girlfriend’s neck one last time before backing away - so she could look at her.  
Laura’s eyes were tightly pressed together, a thin wrinkle appeared between her eyebrows. Her lips, the ones she couldn’t stand a day without, were slightly parted. The blonds chest - rapidly rising up and down.  
Carmilla leaned down and kissed her lips softly - starting a slow pace. A low moan escaped Laura’s mouth just as the vampire was adding another finger.  
After few minutes the kiss heated again causing Carmilla’s fingers to quicken too. She broke the kiss and pressed her lips to the girl’s collarbones, intending to leave marks all over her chest. Laura’s incessant moaning was the only sound that filled the room.  
”Oh God… faster” - begged Laura, getting closer and closer to the edge. Carmilla sucked more firmly on her skin, quickening the speed of her fingers even more. It was enough for Laura to fall over the edge - her walls clenching up on her still moving fingers. Carmilla brought their lips back together trying to mute the sounds that were falling out of her girlfriend’s lips - failing miserably. She could bet that somebody could easily hear them, but in that moment she didn’t really give a damn about it.  
After a while the blonds moan’s quieted. Her previous heavy breath was now slowly getting back to normal. Carmilla took her fingers out and started to leave small kisses all over Laura’s face - on her jaw, both of her cheeks, on her forehead. Lastly she pressed her lips to the corner of Laura’s. The girl slowly opened her eyes.  
”Hi” - said the vampire, adoringly looking at her lover.  
”Hi’” - repeated Laura sleepily  
”How are you?” - asked Carmilla, not breaking their eye contact - ”Well.. I’d be much better without your fat ass on top of me” - jokingly answered Laura - ”Not funny” - responded the amused vampire as she was rolling off of her girlfriend - laying on her back.  
Laura immediately buried her face in the curve of Carmilla’s neck - kissing the pale skin. The vampire wrapped her arm around the girl’s back, keeping her close. Laura placed her hand on the other girl’s abdomen - Carmilla quickly took it in hers .  
"I love you" - the blond said.  
These three words falling out of Laura’s lips were more important to Carmilla than anything else on this world. She wasn’t used to… being loved. In moments like this she could really appreciate how lucky she was to have Laura - to be loved by Laura.  
She pressed her lips to the top of her head and whispered - "I love you too, cupcake" - hoping that one day she would find the right words and truly express her love for the girl that she was holding in her arms.


End file.
